QuidditchTraining
by BineBlack
Summary: ACHTUNG, DETAILIERTE EROTIK! Nach einem anstrengenden Quidditch Spiel sollte Harry eigentlich ausgepowert sein. Ist er aber nicht. Was tut man mit soviel überflüssiger Energie? KEIN SLASH, Pairing Cho und Harry


_**A/N:** Alle Figuren sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei finanzielles Interesse daran und wünsche mir nur, dass Leute an dieser Geschichte Spaß haben._

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist im Zustand der hormonellen Überproduktion entstanden und hat wirklichen Sex als Thema. Lust zwischen Mann und Frau, also KEIN SLASH! (werde ihr bei mir sowieso nicht finden …) Bitte lest diese Geschichte nur, wenn ihr Lust auf etwas Derartiges habt und nicht unter 16 seid. Ansonsten – tschööööö!

**Ouidditsch-Training**

Keuchend stieg Harry von seinem Besen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Angelina hatte sie heute während des Trainings richtig hart rangenommen. Immer wieder hatte sie den Schnatz freigelassen und Harry war ihm mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit nachgejagt.

Jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei war, spürte er immer noch, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Er half noch beim Zusammenräumen der Trainings-Utensilien, während der Rest der Mannschaft duschen ging. Er fühlte sich rastlos, voller Energie, wusste aber nicht, wie er sie loswerden sollte. Oder … eigentlich wusste er es schon.

Oben auf den Zuschauerrängen wartete Cho auf ihn.

Ein diebisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine Hose begann heftig zu spannen, als er darüber nachdachte, was er zum Energieverbrauch mit ihr alles anstellen konnte. Sie wartete vor der Mannschaftsdusche auf ihn und lächelte dieses unanständige Lächeln, dass ihm immer das Blut in die Hose trieb.

Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, das Angelina nicht hinter ihm stand und zog Cho dann in die Umkleide hinein. Innen presste er sie gegen die nächst beste Wand und küsste sie hungrig. Er war verschwitzt und roch nach Mann, wie er sie so gegen den kalten Stein drückte.

„Nach dem Training noch so aufgedreht?" fragte sie leise, während er seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern ließ. Ohne zu antworten, löste er die Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform, genau so wie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

Harry schob seine Hände hinein und umfasste ihre Brüste, begann sie zu kneten. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

„Ich will Dich", flüsterte er mit kehliger Stimme, welche Cho eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, das grün der seinen dunkel und unergründlich vor Lust.

Cho lächelte ihn an, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, die sich heftig hob und senkte und schob ihn rückwärts. Als er eine der Bänke in seinen Kniekehlen spürte, ließ er sich darauf fallen und sah hungrig zu ihr auf. Sie befreite sich von der Krawatte, ihrer Bluse, ihrem Rock und schob schließlich auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung nachdem sie sich befreit hatte ohne zu zögern mit einem Fuß beiseite. Erst als sie völlig nackt war, hielt sie inne und lächelte ihn an.

Harry saß immer noch zurückgelehnt auf der Bank, die Wölbung seiner Hose nun nicht mehr leugbar. Er erwiderte ihr höchst ungezogenes Lächeln einladend.

Sich ihr Haar über eine Schulter streifend ging sie lautlos vor ihm in die Knie und schob seine Beine auseinander, nur um es sich dazwischen bequem zu machen. Harry lächelte triumphierend. Ja, so mochte er sie. Willig. Heiß.

Das leise Plop der Knöpfe seiner Hose war das einzige Geräusch um sie herum. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob Cho ihre Hand in seine Hose und befreite seine Erektion aus ihrem Stoff-Gefängnis. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend umfasste sie ihn und begann seinen Schwanz mit der Hand zu massieren – quälend langsam.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen brach sich bahn und er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, waren ihre sexy, feuchten Lippen, die sich über ihm senkten. Cho nahm ihn tief in den Mund und erneut stöhnte Harry laut. Ihre Zunge strich über sein heißes, zuckendes Fleisch.

„Oh Gott, jaaaa!" Er griff mit beiden Händen in ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und dirigierte so die Geschwindigkeit, mit dem sie ihn blasen sollte. Er war im 7. Himmel! Ihre heißen, feuchten Lippen, ihre Zunge. Bei Merlin, er wollte in ihrem Mund kommen und sehen, wie sie seinen Saft schluckte. Bei der Vorstellung stöhnte er wieder.

Sie trieb ihn wirklich fast bis zum Höhepunkt, doch im letzten Moment ließ sie von ihm ab. Sie wollte schließlich auch ihren Spaß. Fast ein wenig verstimmt sah er sie an. Sie lächelte, sich der Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln unerträglich bewusst. „Fick mich, Harry", flüsterte sie leise. „Fick mich richtig!"

Ohne zu antworte riss er sich seinen Quidditch-Umhang über den Kopf – seine Hose folgte ihm widerstandslos und landete ebenfalls neben dem Kleidungshaufen von Cho. Er packte sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zu den Duschen. Als sie darunter ankamen, begann das Wasser auf sie niederzuprasseln.

Harry stellte seine süße Last zurück auf die Füße und drehte sie mit einer Geste, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Als nächstes schob er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zwang sie so, sich vornüber zu beugen. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie darauf, was er vorhatte.

Er kniete sich nun seinerseits hinter sie, schob ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang mit einem Finger von hinten in sie ein. Cho keuchte und erschauerte, bevor sie lustvoll aufstöhnte. Er begann, seinen Finger vor und zurückzuschieben, fügte seinem erkundenden Finger erst eine zweiten, dann einen dritten hinzu. Seine andere Hand fand ihre Lustperle. Laut stöhnend wand sie sich unter ihm. Oh Gott, er wusste wirklich, wie sie es brauchte.

Und dann verschwanden seine Hände plötzlich und machten seiner Zunge Platz. Cho schrie auf, ihr Körper bebte. Harry drang mit seiner Zunge tief in sie ein, saugte und lutschte, während sie nur laut stöhnen konnte. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in die Wand vor ihr, während er sie quälte, sie trank. Sie schrie ihre Lust hinaus und explodierte so heftig, dass es ihr eine Sekunde lang den Atem nahm.

Keuchend blieb sie in dieser Position und gab ihm so Gelegenheit, sich aufzurichten. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und drang ohne Vorwarnung mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in Cho ein. Das Wasser der Dusche und ihre Feuchtigkeit machten es ihm leicht. Er stöhnte, als er sich so tief er konnte in ihr vergrub. Er war groß. Hart. Allein die Tatsache, ihn so tief, bis zum Anschlag in sich zu wissen, ließ Chos Lust erneut aufflammen, viel heißer als zuvor. Oh ja, sie wollte von ihm genommen werden!

Er zog sie hoch und schob sie einen Schritt nach vorn, ohne sich von ihr zu lösen. Ihre Brüste mit den steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen pressten sich gegen die kühle Wand. Und dann stieß er sie. Cho wimmerte, während er fast gequält aufschrie. Bei dem nächsten Stoß fand eine seiner Hände ihre Brust, die andere ihre Klitoris. Er nahm sie, fickte sie so heftig, dass sie fast ohnmächtig vor Lust wurde. Ja, so wollte sie ihn. Unnachgiebig, rücksichtslos.

Sein Schwanz massierte Stellen in ihrem Inneren, die sie aufschreien ließen. „Oh Harry … Harry! Ja! Jaaaaaaa!" Noch heftiger kam sie dieses Mal. Seine Finger immer noch ihre Perle massierend, sich weiter in sie treibend, quälte er sie aufs äußerste. Wieder und wieder zuckte ihr Körper unter ihm und ihr Stöhnen war nur noch ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Und dann kam auch er mit einem besonders harten Stoß in ihr.

„Cho!"

Er presste sie mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Fliesen, heftig keuchend. Ihr erging es nicht viel besser.

Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken lösten sich beide voneinander. Sanft ihren Hals küssend zog er sie in seine Arme und unter das heiße Wasser der Dusche. Mit einem völlig zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn und suchte seine Lippen. Sie konnte sich selbst immer noch schmecken. Ihre Finger über seinen Rücken wandern lassend, lächelte sie zu ihm auf. „Ab heute werde ich kein Training mehr verpassen. Versprochen!" Harry lachte nur leise.

_Wenn ihr genauso viel Spaß hattet es zu lesen wie ich beim Schreiben, dann lasst es mich wissen! Der Review-Knopf – da unten …_


End file.
